


Pearl Plus AU- Chapter 6 The Pearls

by Storywriter06JAY



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Pearlplusau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter06JAY/pseuds/Storywriter06JAY
Summary: Trip Down Memory LaneNew original work! Pink Pearl/Coral's backstory Pre-stevenThis is another Coral focused chapter where we see the conflicts from Tripixle's "The Great Divide" animatic video arose.And since Pearl is so attached to Rose, and Coral WAS the original pearl, what kinds of conflicts would there be?Read on and you'll find out soon enough!Follow me on @Pearlplusau on tumblr where scenes from the story are drawn for YOUR greater reading experience!!!
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pink pearl/Pearl
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

At the crystal gem temple, the sky proceeds its early air breeze and pink hue, the sea proceeds to come and go, the sand proceeds its existence not as grains, but as a land.

The temple door glows, a thin stem but with pointy thorns glow rose from the midst of the door and separated the door left and right. From the pink glow, out comes Coral, stretching and yawning from lying on her neat pile of pink fabric for a few hours. As she walks out of the door, she sees Rose, the leader of the crystal gem, in her glorious white dress and thick fluffy, curly pink hair, standing right at the foot of the warp pad.

“Morning Coral~!” she called out with a tone that makes you think she’s a Disney princess in the woods, “Ready for our new day planned?”

“Of course! What did you have in mind?” Coral questioned, but still standing at the doorway.

“Well, before we actually go, can you recall anything from the, “incident”?” Rose formed her words very carefully, hoping that it won’t upset her dear pearl.

“Hmm…” Coral tried to remember, she really does, but all there was between her leaving and coming back on the shore was pitch black, nothing.

It’s been a week since the incident, Coral still couldn’t recall what happened to her, facing some sort of memory loss. “I…I just can’t remember, the only possible reason why I left in the middle of the night is to go for a midnight fabric shopping?”

Rose was worried for her, she even consulted Garnet if there’s anything she saw that involves Coral’s sudden disappearance.

Garnet, the fusion with extraordinary abilities, was unable to see how she couldn’t foresee the incident, nor could she see any upcoming battles or fights in the near future. She’s becoming more frustrated, which decreases her vision clarity day by day. “There wasn’t anything on the night she left, and there isn’t anything dangerous that could be coming our way, or maybe there’s something I’m not factoring in? Hmmm…”

Hearing Coral’s response was not gonna ruin their day planned. For the past week, Coral was invited by Rose to different places, trying to see if there’s any way she can remember anything, but so far, no luck.

“It…it’s okay, don’t worry about that too much.” Rose tried to reassure, to herself more than to Coral. “Let’s start the day, shall we?”

“Ok, where are we going today?” Coral asked, fully awake. They travelled to many places for the past week, and everyday it’s somewhere rarely visited, but the experience in travelling with Rose is very, very new.

Rose started to say, “Well, for today, we’ll be-“but she was interrupted before she could finish.

“Pardon the intrusion,” It was Pearl.

Pearl poked her head in from outside, trying her best not to interrupt but failed, “Rose, can I talk to you for a moment?” Rose turned and saw Pearl, who was trying her best not to throw any daggers at the other pink gem’s direction. “There’s the matter of… corrupted gems. Garnet foresees two giant gem-worms, trolling around the old kindergarten, and she said the best outcome from the capture requires you to be there.”

Pearl however, was initially more concern with Coral and her every step, but after a day or two she got very much over her guilt and tries to forget the incident ever happened, she resumed disregarding her in the more dangerous missions with Garnet, even though she was not keen in breaking her promise to the team leader.

The leader of the crystal gems gently refused the mission, “Apologies my pearl, but I should really focus on Coral’s situation right now, if we don’t find out where or what happened to her, the same thing might happen to the rest of us, and I would not wish for anyone else to suffer whatever Coral went through.”

“But Rose, just look at her, she’s fine, she wasn’t hurt, the warp pad to homeworld is still disabled, there’s nothing else for us to worry about.” Pearl tried to reason with the big gem, but her heavy, dark eyes told her there’s nothing that she can say that would change her mind.

“I’m sorry Pearl but it looks like you and Garnet are going to take care of the gem monster, I’m sure you two can handle it without me.” Rose threw a quick glance at Coral, urging her to follow her elsewhere.

“Come on Coral, we’ll talk on the way there.” She led the pink gem on the warp pad and they both warped away.

-

image  
The path taken is a lot more… dangerous than the previous adventures they had.

The duo walked until there’s a giant mountain of a wall in front of them. Rose gestured to Coral to climb the steep mountain.

“Uhm, Rose, you didn’t have to spend so much time for me, Pearl and Garnet need you more on the gem hunt.” Coral looked nervous, scratching her head, and trying to look away from her leader.

“But, Coral, you’re not a waste of time if that’s what you’re thinking, your problem is just as important as the gem monster, who’s probably harmless since there’s no humans or other earth critters around there.” Rose reassured the pearl and they to climb up the mountain.

It was a long climb, but Coral was upbeat and a lot more energetic after being reassured, and they got to the cave full of Rose’s weapon collection.

“Huh, can’t believe we would need to come back here after the war, “ she watched as her leader walked to the white platform covered in water, a hand size pedestal rose up to the pink gems waist. Rose placed her hand on the top of the pedestal and concentrated, “I’m not looking for weapons, armour, or anything for battle, I just need something that can help me and my situation.”

Behind Coral, a small white box rose up to her ankle.

“Uhh, Rose, is this what you’re looking for?” Coral called out and got her leader’s attention.

Rose turned to where Coral stood, “I…I think so.”

They examined the small, palm sized box, it was the size of Coral’s gem, but somehow heavier, there was a little mark for the box to be opened.

Rose opened the lid, and peeked the inside of the box.

It’s….

“A pebble?” And sure enough, it was a small, oval rock that hasn’t been incubated or dripped with any diamond essence.

“You know,” Coral carefully paused and observed the stone, said, “This pebble looks so familiar, doesn’t it remind you of someone? I know I mentioned that I can’t recall recent events, but the great memories we had in our past lives is still something I can never forget.”

She slowly raises the pebble up to her eye level, hoping Rose would marvel the stone along with her. But something was not right…

Coral turned to her leader, hoping for some kind of reaction, but she was surprised to see the shocking darken expression of Rose Quartz.

“Uhm, Rose, are you… alright?” the pearl questioned.

She could see the big gem was holding on to something, holding it back. It was still daylight, but being inside the cave made it felt, dark. There were the sounds of water drops dripping from the ceiling poles, “Drip……. drip…….. drip….” into the clear, shallow pool.

Moments later, Rose’s expression shifted from stiff and dread to….hope?

“Why yes Coral, I think I am…” Her hope slowly transitions into, joy? “You know, one of the pebbles back at homeworld looks just like this one.”

Coral was glad she wasn’t being rude by mentioning their past lives. “Ohhh, the one with the green outfit? What was the name, Pebble 2TJ?”

Rose looked, actually thrilled! “Oh yeah, he’s always doing this neat cartwheel all around the room, it looked so fun, heyhey, what if…”

Rose was rather hyped, she got so excited she decided to do the cartwheel, for the first time.

She extended her arms and legs, forming a star figure, and said to the pink gem on the left, “Hey Coral, look at this!” She tilted her whole body to her right, but her hand didn’t catch the total amount of her body weight and slipped,

THUD! Rose quartz collapsed on the floor.

“Ohno! Rose!” Coral panicked and went to the fallen pink gem, “Rose! Are you alright?”

Rose, who positioned herself on her back to ease the pain, she giggled and said, “Yes, I think I’m fine.”

She proceeds to stay on the floor, Coral wasn’t sure what to do, “Uhm, Rose, do you need help getting up?” Coral asked.

“Oh no need, in fact, you should come down with me, we’ve been standing for a long time, and my legs are a bit tired anyway.” She sat down next to her leader.

“You know, that fall reminded me of another time we had, when we tried to balance the throne on a giant ball to make it bouncy, but it somehow ended up on fire or something, what fun times we had.” Rose chuckled at the amazing memories they made together.

Coral decided to add on to favourite moments and said, “Remember when you got your leg ship? You were so happy you grabbed me by the waist and spun me around, and I didn’t even mind, it was such a fun time.” 

The pearl peeked at the big gem, who was peeking into the box under the pebble.

“Oh look, in the box, there’s three sticks in white, yellow and blue respectively.” Each stick has a shape of the respective diamonds, the blue and yellow stick have their diamond placed in the middle, and the white stick has its on the top.

“Huh…” Coral took a closer inspection of the three items and asked, “What are these? And why do you have them?”

Rose was scanning through her memory bank, they do look familiar… “I think these are from the early stages of the earth colonization, I got so bored on the moon I think I asked Pearl if there was anything we could do, she said the game was from an earth citizen back in the day.”

Rose went on about the game. “Pearl announced the game as gem refiguration, we picked them up, and imitated the gems in their tone, actions and their voices. There’s this one time where I made the white stick talk like White, Oh Starlight, there you are! Did you have fun? Did you get it all out of your system? And then Pearl would chuckle at my little fake white voice, saying that I sound just like her. We would play as the other diamonds too, Pearl knew Blue and Yellow’s pearls, she even did their voices! I would hold up a yellow stick, making it command in Yellow’s voice, then pearl would do her little hologram thing and say things their pearls would say, Now how is my wonderlous, amazing, everlasting diamond? Is there anything I can do for you? And we would both chuckle and giggle as we are indirectly making fun of them without them knowing! And- Coral whats wrong?”

Rose slowly noticed the discomfort as the story went on, she went from being interested in listening, to losing the smile, to worrying eyes, to a sudden darkened face.

“Oh! It's…it’s nothing, it’s just…as I was listening, I couldn’t help but wonder where I was while it all happened…”

“Well, you would be there obviously, just…not with us?” Rose scratched her head, hoping to retrieve some form of adequate response. “You were right with me, but you got bored a bit earlier and kinda fell asleep? We didn’t want to bother you so we just… played it on our own…”

Coral had her left hand scratching her right arm, “So…You guys had fun…. without me?”

Rose slowly realizes the pain she’s causing her dear pearl, she wanted to say she misspoke but Coral got to her first.

“Nonono, it’s fine, i…I guess, I just, never thought….”

She turned to her side, arms holding her knees to her chin, and laid on the floor, trying to think this through.

Rose tried to reach her hand out, she wanted to assure that game was nothing, but deep down, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Instead she retracted her reaching hand, and placed it to her side, giving Coral some much needed space.

It was awfully quiet for the both of them, the sticks had scrambled around with the box on its side, only the pebble remained in the box. Rose collected the items and put everything back where it was, and sat by the water alone. 

Coral noticed the shift of her leader, and followed her by sitting next to her by the water.

Rose and Coral looked at their reflections in the water, they stared at the water for a long time, until…

“Remember the first day you came to me?” Rose spoke while looking at Coral’s reflection, hoping she would do the same.

“It was some time after I saw Blue and Yellow’s pearls, I saw how considerate of them with their diamonds, how they were always with their diamonds, standing by their side no matter what. That’s what I wanted, someone who can listen and understand.”

Coral gleamed at the idea, and commented, “Yeah, Us spending time together was the best, but then, someone else came along…”

Oh dear, Rose thought, is it the reason for the memory loss, trying to forget certain aspects of her life? The pearl continued, “Maybe I wasn’t doing my part right? Maybe you weren’t satisfied with my service back then? And, that’s why she came to….”

Rose didn’t need to hear the end of the sentence, she already knew what she was going to say.

Replace me…

image  
Rose couldn’t take anymore of her sadness, she turned to the pearl, grabbed on her shoulders, and hugged her tight. “Oh Coral, I’m so sorry I made you feel this way, i should’ve been more considerate. But when Pearl came in, I was… told to spend more time with her, to get to know her, so she wont feel like an outsider when she’s with us.”

Coral slowly returned the hug, burying her face into her leader’s hair, wishing she could stay there forever. But it was getting late, and they should really head back.

“Come on, let’s go home.” They left the cave, went down the steep mountain, and back on the warp pad.

Back at the temple, the duo was met up with Pearl and Garnet back from their mission. The two gems were covered in sand and dust.

“Ah, Pearl and Garnet, how did the mission go?” the crystal gem leader turned to her fellow comrades and asked.

Garnet shrugged, dusting off the dust from her shoulder, “Could’ve been better.”

Pearl echoed, “Could have…”

Coral noticed Pearl’s defeated sigh, but Rose didn’t take much notice, “Excellent, If anyone needs me I’ll be in my room.” And marched straight to her cloudy pink room and promptly shut the door within a swift second.

She heavily leans on the door, “Why did it hurt so much?” Rose thought as she leaned against the closed door, her fist on her chest, trying to ease a pain.

Garnet decided to go out and take a walk, leaving the 2 pearls at the temple.

Coral was still in her hyper fun mood as she was humming, twirling and just being happy, something she hasn’t been in a long time. Standing on the side, watching her was Pearl, arms crossed, and generally not looking as happy.

She slowly approached the pink gem, and gained her attention with a slight cough.

“Ahem,” and slowly moves her fist away from her mouth.

Coral, still looking pleased, and not getting the pragmatic signs, lovingly asks, “Oh hey Pearl! What’s up?”

“You know this will pass eventually don’t you?” Pearl spoke, trying her best to not sound rude, but came off as a rather cruel statement.

“Huh?” Coral turned around, and hadn’t really noticed Pearl during her time with Rose. “Wha…what are you talking about?” Coral questions in a strain voice, sounding almost hurt, but Pearl didn’t take notice.

“I think you know what I’m talking about, your small, brief attention hogging from Rose. She may be worried sick about your absence and the possible chance your encounter threatens what’s we’re fighting for, but for all we know, you could just be deceiving us, deceiving her just to keep her all to yourself.” Pearl’s accusation of Coral surprised the pink gem.

She tried to defend herself, “Pearl, you’re not making any sense. Why would I want to lie to Rose just to get close to her? We were just hanging out and having fun…”

“No more lies,” Pearl interrupted, “instead of trying to sweet talk your way out of this mess, why don’t we try something, physical?” She reached her hand to her glowing gem and conjured her staff, swifting the point to the tip of Coral’s nose.

“Coral! I challenge you to a duel at the sky arena, pearl vs pearl. If you win, I’ll let you off on your little scheme and you may…continue deceiving our leader without me getting all over your business.”

She did a slight thrust and pointed the tip between Coral’s eyes, forcing her to back off and smack the weapon aside.

Pearl retracted her weapon and twirled it all around her while she proceeded, “But if I win, you’re going to halt your devious act and leave the rebellion for the rest of time, you are to resign as Rose’s left hand soldier and never come back. Your disloyalty has already stripped you of your trust in the Crystal Gems, if you will not accept this challenge, I have no choice but to take you down before you do anything else, do you understand!?”

Coral stood and composed herself, she knows how serious Pearl takes her battles with anyone, so she can’t deny it, but she also knows how skilled of a fighter Pearl truly is. They may have trained together, but Pearl was always the fast learner, she also has a strategy for literally anything, so other than the duel, there’s probably something else she’s not revealing.

Coral took a deep breath, exhaled as she fixed her eyes at Pearl, and drew her lance.

CLANK, the weapons were intact.

“I accept your challenge, Pearl.” Coral said with as much determination she could muster.

“Excellent,” Pearl returned her staff into her gem, and slowly walked away while stating, “We shall battle at the breaking dawn of tomorrow, sharpen your lance, as well as your mind.” And then ballerina twirled into her room.

Coral watched as the temple door closed off, her lance planted between her feet as she said to herself, “I’ll be ready.”

End of Part 1


	2. The duel of swords and mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the chapter, where we see a battle commence in the honour of a certain someone.

The breaking dawn, at the sky arena.

The training arena has seen better days, due to the hundreds and thousands of sparring done by old gems and new, the once beauty of the arena is now slowly crumbling away from its glory days.

As the long, morning shadows of the pillars shifted, two pearls emerged from the dark and ready their stance at different sides of the arena. The pink pearl, looking rather engaged in the beautiful breaking of the dawn sky than the upcoming battle, was leaning on to her lance and gazing at the orange, pink hue of the morning sky.

It has been such a long time since they returned to the sky arena due to the end of the war. Coral couldn’t appreciate the breath-taking view up in the sky so high back then, due to the heavy training with the gems. Now, not so much either.

She was just about to suck in all the exquisiteness of the scenery but was cut short as she noticed the impatient white pearl at the other end, clanking the end of her staff to get the pink pearl’s attention. The white pearl, looking stern as ever, upholds a bright, glowing spear, with light smoke surrounding the point, indicating the cold air surrounding the heated weapon.

Pearl has her index finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose, looking irritated, “If you’re done dozing off into the sky like you always do, let me repeat the rules for the battle.”

She concentrated the gem on her forehead, and projected a simple visual of two figures.

“Rule 1, the battle must remain here, at the sky arena, for the entire duration of the spar. If one of us falls off the arena, the battle will be paused until the fallen warped back to the arena. Rule 2, There can only be one weapon at a time, this includes the quantity of the same weapon, even though I am ambidextrous, I will spar with only 1 staff for the sake of equality. Rule 3, the battle only ends when one of us is defeated, and when that gem is defeated, she must upload the end of the bargain. These are the main rules, if there’s no more gazing at the dawn sky, we can commence battle.” Pearl retracted her projected visual and waited for the usual questions from Coral.

This time, however, there were no questions asked. Coral was too busy trying to comprehend the rules but she felt like she got the gist of it. “Yeah, i’m good.”

“Good, we shall begin when the battle ground gets cleared up.” Pearl said, with her weapon ready.

The two pearls waited for the morning fog slowly departed from the arena, leaving the scene as clear as day, indicating the commencement of the battle.

Pearl leaped and advanced with her staff, taking the first strike on the oblivious Coral. But her battle reflexes kicked in and deflected the blow with her lance, heavy, but sturdy. The deflected pearl back flipped and landed on a wall, slightly surprised but not enough to take her down.

Coral took her stance, gripping her lance, and advanced as fast as she could. She aimed her point, but she wasn’t able to throw her weapon and Pearl easily unbalanced her aim. Almost losing the grip on the handle, she grabbed it with her other hand and defended a strike from Pearl.

When Pearl realizes it’s gonna take more than sword skills to win, she turned to the next best thing, the power of the mind. 

“You’re an old pearl, you know that? A rusty old gem, getting slower by the decade.” Pearl spoke as she took another strike, with Coral barely blocking the attack.

image  
The two pearls have been out of commission for a very long time, but Coral was the only one getting harder to breath. “What’s your point, pearl?”

The two pearls parried side to side, lance vs staff, leaping around the arena like it was a mid day training session with their stance wide, lowered bodies, moving in swift motions as well as keeping their eyes on the opponent.

Coral was starting to get out of breath, but Pearl was just getting started.

“Back in the day,” Pearl started, “When I first started as the new pearl, I was doing all the work while you prance around the court with our diamond! You’re always causing havoc whenever you’re around her, leaving me with more work of cleaning up after you! ” She slashed and parried with all her might, with her opponent barely keeping up both ends.

Coral defended, in both swordsmanship and the unfair statement. “Havoc? Ohno, we were never causing trouble! You on the other hand, can be the wettest blanket I have ever met, we were just trying to have fun once a while until you rain all over our fun little parade! Do you know how stressful she feels every day??” 

CLANK!

CLANK!

CLANK!

“Rain on your parade?” Pearl advanced, but barely missed and stabbed the bricked wall instead. Coral retreated and moved behind Pearl, who was struggling on getting her staff unstuck. The pink gem caught her breath and readied herself with her weapon, “Yes raining on our parade, you took my few chances to make her happy! It’s hadn’t been easy after rejection time and time again from the other diamonds of giving her a chance to prove herself!”

“Make her happy?” Pearl gritted her teeth while using all her strength and pulled out the staff, she turned and faced the pink gem, “I was able to make her happy while you were out of commission on the moon! While you were off conscious, tired from playing around with the earth simulator, I did my part and made her happy with mere pieces of wood from the planet! So it sounds like I did better than you ever could!”

Sorrow and anguish were churching inside the pink gem, she wanted to collapse down from the physical and mental exhaustion, but it looks like Pearl wasn’t done.

“And another thing!” Pearl wildly swung her staff around her, extending its length and planted it on the marble floor. “Your little nickname.” She sneered.

The minute Coral heard the intention and the tone, she became…

Defensive

Coral gripped tighter on the handle and scowled with a tired, slightly breaking voice, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh please,” Pearl retorted while adjusting her stance to match her opponent’s, “Your nickname, why did you think it was given to you? Did you really think it was “fun”, “adorable”, “cute”??”

“Uhh…no.” Coral tried to think of something reasonable, “She just didn’t want it to be confusing!”

Pearl took nothing from her reply. “That’s absurd, there’s one reason you didn’t get to keep your old name and you already know why.”

Coral was panting, she was tired, she was on the edge of collapse.

She couldn’t think, she couldn’t understand why it suddenly bothered her when it never did thousands of years ago!

However, she did know the answer, but she also knows that deep down, it’s not an answer she could take.

The pink gem tried to keep herself from falling over by leaning on her lance planted to the ground. She tried to think of a comeback, but the only thing coming out from her mouth is, “Oh yeah? Well…I’m older than you!”

Pearl stood with her expression darkened, she gripped her staff and muttered under her breath, “Older, yes.” She stood her ground

“But.” She directed her staff, distracting the pink gem.

“Non.” She crouched down with her leg stretched out.

“the.” She tapped into her ballet moves

“wiser!” And swiftly propel her leg under the pink gem, knocking her down.

“Oooof!” Coral on her back, her lance disappeared into light.

Pearl took the advantage and gave an order, “Now stay down! And just admit it!”

Coral was down, but she somehow had the energy and rage to exclaim, “Admit what!?”

“Just admit nothing happened to you, and that all of what you’re doing is just a ruse!”

“I would if I can REMEMBER, you’d think I’d keep something like this and let Rose worry?!”

Pearl was slightly taken aback, she was not expecting this. A battle was commenced, and there must be a price. She swung her weapon down to the pink gem’s chest, “Any last words, Coral?”

The pink gem understood her intention, she took a deep breath, and went through the memories of being a crystal gem. The training, the court surprise attacks and recruitments, the fake shattering, the joy, the grief, the pain, and now, her last battle as a member.

She exhaled, moved the point away with the back of her hand, warily got up and dusted herself with what little dignity she had left.

With her last breath as a rebellious gem, she responded, “I guess you won, fair and square, and as for my last words, here they are: There was never a ruse, I just never knew me being hanging out with her…bothered you.”

She grabbed Pearl’s hand, and continued, “But now that I won’t be there to keep you guys down, I hope you can help the rest of the gem monsters and keep the planet safe, even if I won’t be a part of it anymore.”

Pearl was trying to be vigilant and cautious, but something in her couldn’t bear seeing the pink gem like this.

Pearl believed Coral was telling the truth, she wanted to take back everything she said, she wanted to break their agreed rules and hug her for dear life. But before any of that could happen, the ground rumbled, shifted as the air around turned,

hot…

And angry.

Pearl retracted her hand from Coral, and stood a few feet back, seeing that the entire arena was shaking with the familiar buzz and growl.

image  
In the distance, a flying figure rapidly approaches the arena, and reaches the other end from the two pearls. It had wings of a giant bat, misshaped tube-like worm body form with hair and deadly spikes sticking out. As it came in closer, it roared with the echoing sounds of monstrous scree, shaking the arena even more, spreading poisonous venom as it disintegrated parts of the arena.

“SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!”

Coral was scared and confused, she turned to Pearl, hoping she knew what they’re facing, but Pearl looked, horrifyingly, terrified. The pink gem shook Pearl by the shoulder, demanding an explanation!

“Pearl! Wh-what, what is that? And why is it here? What does it want?”

Pearl was not answering, but she shakingly lifted her arm, and pointed to the monster’s head.

Coral didn’t notice it before, but on the monster’s horrifying bee-like head, one of the horns was broken off.

“It…” Pearl whispered, “It wants me, shattered.”

End of part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Heyy, so about that fusion monster. In the episode, “Earthlings” we saw Jasper was able to fuse with a corrupted gem, so it gave me the idea of two different gem monsters, fusing to get some kind of revenge, and with the same philosophy as Bluebird azurite, fusing for hate and vengeance and stuff.  
> Also ya might wanna go check out my tumblr to see how i interpreted the fusion monster and stuff  
> If you enjoy what youre reading, then leave a kudos that tells me "Great work dude! Cant wait to read the next part of the chapter!", i would really appreciate it lol  
> And it looks like you’ve read to the end, and to that i say thank you for reading what i have to say, byee)


	3. The prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback episode that explains a lot   
> mostly situated in Rose's Room

Back at the temple, Rose was not doing well.  
She was struggling the entire night, trying to figure out the pain in her after the event. However, she couldn’t keep on with the pain while pacing the endless room forever. At some point, she got so tired she decided to try the “meditation” exercise from Garnet, “Meditating can help you relax and clear your mind, especially my mind when im a new fusion” She once said.

Behind the gem, the room decided to show a visual representation of a memory, the problem. It showed a figure on a pink working desk with a giant mirror, a giant bowl of pebbles, along with equipment such as tweezers, containers and a dropper filled with pink fluids.

Behind the gem, the room decided to show a visual representation of a memory, the problem. It showed a figure on a pink working desk with a giant mirror, a giant bowl of pebbles, along with equipment such as tweezers, containers and a dropper filled with pink fluids.

Pink was testing out her essence on the newly arrived pebbles in her experiment chamber, but that day, she was out of her game.

“These pebbles should be emerging right now! Why isn’t this working like how I planned!?”

Before she barged in her chamber and tried to distract herself with work, she was rejected, yet again by Blue and Yellow of getting her own colony. Blue repeated it hundreds of times, “You’re not ready, you haven’t achieved your full diamond powers yet, without that being taken control, you could potentially destroy your own planet without starting the colonization!”

She was filled with more rage than ever! Yellow didn’t even blink an eye when she stormed out of the pool chamber, “We’ll let you know when you’re ready.”

“UGHH!” The smallest diamond frustrated and full of built up energy, the yet to emerge pebble was not helping her calm down, she tightened her fist, she stood up from the desk, and BAM! Where the working station was, stood a pile of rubble, with the giant mirror the only thing still intact.

She was surprised, taken aback, she noticed her slight glow from her physical form and her gem, which returned to her normal tone when she finally calmed down. She got down to her knees and speculated the damage in front of her.

The working station was in a state beyond recognition, the tools and essence containers are all in shambles, the pebbles were all scattered about, some chipped while some cracked, with none in good shape.

She was examining the pebbles with little damage, but then she heard something from the pile…

“Help…me…” A small, newly formed pebble was stuck under the piles of debris, “I can’t…get up…” The little thing tried to reach out…

The pebble’s face was covered in cracks, she was not going to make it.

Pink was mortified, it was very hard to believe, was this all from the new power? Was this all her fault?

How can she love, when the people she loves suffer around her? 

She composed herself, dried off her tears and sadness, and did what was best for the new gem in pain.

Outside of the chamber, pink pearl was just clearing up the toys lying around, until she heard a thundering crash from her diamond’s workplace at the other side of the wall.

The pearl wasn’t keen on entering the experiment chamber of her diamond, but her diamond was taking a comparatively longer time than last time.

She stowed the toys away and knocked on the chamber door.

Knock knock

“Yes Pearl?” Her diamond responded from the inside.

“My diamond, is there something wrong? You’ve been in there for an awfully long time, is there something I can do for you?”

“….”

“Why yes pearl, there is. I need you to bring me one of my rare sapphires, there is something I need to consult…”

“Of course, right away my diamond!” Pinkpearl scurried off the room and went in

Realizing her destructive powers are getting out of hand, She asked Coral to invite a competent sapphire and leave them be.

The pink sapphire entered the room in a little dress with various heart designs, her gem located at the side of her dress.

“Sapphire, I am concerned with a certain…force of destruction in the upcoming future, can you tell me anything about it?

The pink sapphire spoke to her diamond, “My diamond, I foresee something that is not in your liking. If the destructive force you spoke of is not tamed, someone you cherish, someone close to you, someone dear to you, will endure eons of pain and suffering for the rest of their gem life, and it will never be healed.”

Pink diamond made a small but unrecognizable “gulp” sound, but she kept her composure.

“Anything else you can tell me? Maybe an…alternative to…prevent that specific outcome?” Pink questioned nervously, gritting her teeth, trying her best not to speak from her mind.

“I can try…my diamond, but my ability of predicting another outcome comes in…a different form.” The sapphire tried to look further into the future, and she found something, but what was spoken out of her mouth was not to her diamond’s liking.

“To lessen the pain of the one you hold dear,

Another must endure, it must be a peer,

Instead of one in sole pain and agony,

One shall hurt, but it will be an irony.”

Pink diamond was not pleased, she opened her mouth and tried to say something, but for a while she was speechless, moments passed and she was able to blurt out, “What…what was that?”

The sapphire slightly gritted her teeth, as if she was embarrassed of her extra special ability. “Apologies My diamond, but that is the only way to showcase glimpses of another outcome, you would have to decipher it, and come to your own conclusion.”

Sighh, “Very well, thank you sapphire, that will be all.”

The sapphire left the room, back to her duties.

Pink diamond became nervous after what the gem said, she thanked the gem and dismissed. After some thinking, and some anxiety, she realized the gem that would be hurt forever would be her own pearl!

“Nononono, I…I can’t risk losing her! She’s the closest gem I have as a friend! I can’t…”

As she covered her face with her hands, she went through the poem one more time.

“Wait, it must be a peer?

She turns her attention to the edge of the working desk, a little diamond shaped pink box with three ribbons in white, yellow and blue wrapped around it. She gently lifts the box, and sighs, “If it can help me save pearl from eternal damnation, I’ll do it.”

Pink brings the box outside of the experiment chamber, and was met with her pearl.

The small gem salutes her diamond, “My diamond, is everything alright?”

Pink went to the centre of the room, placing the box in the midst.

She opens a gift from the other diamonds, they thought having another pearl might help her organizing her stuff, she wasn’t keen on opening it, until now…

The ribbons were unwrapped, the box was opened, and out comes a glowing shell with a pearl levitating from the box, “Please identify yourself.” The voice was rather different than pinkpearl.

“Pink diamond.” Pink stated while pearl observed from the other end.

“Greetings Pink diamond, please refer customization options.” The gem announced.

Pink was trying to not shove the gem back into the back, regretting her choice of opening the box in front of pearl, she also didn’t want her to think the new gem was replacing her. Moments passed by, and she didn’t say anything.

“Default setting selected, please stand by.” The gem floated with grace, rising to higher altitudes and glowed into a form of a pearl figure. Multi Color palettes were the design for the default setting, so when she walked off the platform, she was the only figure not entirely pink.

Pink reached her hand out to pinkpearl and said, “Pearl, come meet the new pearl from the other diamonds.”

“Ohh, a new friend! Hi! I’m pearl! What’s your name?”

“Greetings pearl, I am Pearl.” The multicolour pearl politely greeted, but it left Pink confused in how to differentiate the two.

It took her a moment, but she quickly came up with a solution.

“You know pearl, since she’s also called Pearl, why don’t we give you a nickname? You know, so it won’t be confusing.” Pink suggested to pinkpearl.

“Why of course! Another nickname! What will it be?” pearl said excitedly.

“Yep, and this time, it’s gonna be different! How about…Coral?”

“I love it!” To be fair, pearl would have loved any name she was given, so she never thought of it once whatever Pink suggested.

For once, Pink was able to sigh without the need to worry about something else, everything was going well as the two pearls stood within her sight, facing one another, smiling bigger than the other.

The view glitched, and everything turned different, Pearl and Coral, pointing weapons at each other instead of the first smiling version

The images paused and dissipated all around the room. At the last moment, Rose gasped, lying sideways and waking up from her deep slumber.

The last image she saw, imprinted on her mind, bothered her even more.

“I… I need to find them and set things straight before anything terrible happens!”

She got up, rushed out from her room and immediately ran into the future seeing fusion, Garnet.

“Oh! Garnet! Hurry! I need to know where Coral and Pearl are, do you see them anywhere?” Rose unintentionally demanded while shaking the fusion by the shoulders.

After the intense shaking, Garnet pointed to the warp pad and said, “Pearl said if anyone needs her, she would be at the sky arena with Coral, they should still be there.”

“Ohok good, I’ll just, go check up on them, hopefully nothing’s going on. Haha…ha…” and immediately rushed to the warp pad,

SHiinningggg

End of part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, theres a bunch of artwork in the story if you go check out the tumblr blog @pearlplusau  
> So if you like what youre reading, please leave a kudos or a comment as it lets me know that you enjoyed what you read.  
> Thanks.


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things coming to an end...

A monstrous scree roared from below, shaking the entire arena.

The sounds of giant wings flapping came from all over the place as the gem monster rose from below. Its eye seemed bizarre and in complete fury, but it seemed like it could locate the pearls just fine as it swooped down, aiming at Pearl, wide eyed and stiffer than a statue.

“Pearl!” Coral was too far to help her, she had to think fast, she can’t throw her lance at the monster, it’s moving too fast and she might end up hurting Pearl; She can’t try to run and push her away, there’s not enough time!

Coral sprinted towards the two, using her lance as a pole, and struck it to the ground with its force to catapult herself towards the monster, drop kicked in its midsection, interrupting the attack, and smacked against a giant pillar, falling victim of a massive pile of debris and rubble. However, it didn’t poof.

image(you can find it at the tumblr blog, @pearlplusau)  
She huffed and smiled at her little accomplishment, but her smile melted when she saw Pearl still stuck in motion. She grabbed her shoulders and furiously shook the core out of the pearl while demanding info, ANY info that can help them in their current situation!

“Pearl! Snap out of it! What do we do? How do we beat it?!” Coral screamed and screamed, but it doesn’t look like she’s snapping out of it anytime soon as she mutters loudly under her breath, “We couldn’t identify what gem it was, and now it’s so huge there’s no telling, IT DIDN’T HAVE WINGS! IT WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAVE WINGS! GAHHHHH!”

The pink gem needed to take matters into her own hands, by being physical.

SMACK!

A pinkish mark, the size of a palm appeared on the side of Pearl’s cheek. The gem shook her head, waking up from a nightmare, but the current reality is far worse than the nightmares.

“I…I’m awake, thank you, I really needed that.” Pearl thanked and took a quick look at their current issue. “It’s trapped, that means we still have time before it can tunnel, or…fly.”

Coral echoed, “Tunnel? Is that the gem monster you and Garnet fought yesterday?” which led Pearl to realize she hasn’t really explained much.

“Ok, to make things quick, the monster Garnet and I fought was part of the monster we see before our eyes. That thing. The difference between yesterday and now is that it has gigantic bat wings, and it’s three times bigger than it was previously. So, I would say the two same type gems fused with another type of a gem monster, which is why it went from two worm-like creatures, to a giant, deadly, hairy worm with bat wings. Individually, the worm spits acid, and it had these horns on its head. If you get even slightly scratched by them, it’ll be worse than the deadly acid! But now? There’s no telling what it can do!”

The look on Coral’s face says “ohboy…”, and Pearl did not like that look on her.

The pink gem spoke, “H-How do we stop it? And why is it so angry?”

For some reason, Pearl looked, guilty, as if the attack was her doing. “I…may have chipped its horn as an ambush, I didn’t know it would get so enraged. Garnet and I barely took it down before it tunneled away!”

The monster was struggling, trying to break free from the wreckage. It tries to flap its wings, but the body couldn’t break free. It tried to tunnel, but it looks like it has no idea how to tunnel with giant bat wings behind its back. But its struggle was leading it to a solution, and it figured out a way to tuck its wings and tunnel down the ruins.

Pearl grabbed the pink gem and they ran towards the warp pad. “Keep an eye out! It could show up anywhere!”

Beneath them, the surface cracked and rumbled as the monster coursed through the solid ground, surpassed them in speed as it sprung up while they were merely halfway to the doorway. The monster screeched and roared, the debris from its tunneling flew into the sky, and landed right on top of the two pearls, nearly crushing them. The beast widened its maw, dripping poisonous green acid, exposing its sharp fangs as well as the back of its poisonous spikes. The two pearls, still stuck under the wreckage, can only hope for a painless death.

As the monster approached, Pearl said something that really took Coral by surprise. “Coral, I’m sorry I dragged you into all this! You don’t deserve this, and if I get shattered from the monster, I want you to keep Rose happy, even if I won’t be there to see her being happy!“

Suddenly, a giant pink shield frisbeed into the monster and smacked it far to the edge of the arena! The two pearls looked back where the shield was thrown, and at the doorway…was Rose Quartz herself, panting from all the running and the usage of energy in throwing the weapon strong enough to make that distance.

“Coral! Pearl! You’re alright!” Rose exclaimed as tears of relief rolled down her cheeks. She crouched and was getting ready to leap towards them. Unfortunately, the blow from Rose’s shield wasn’t enough to knock down the fusion monster, as dark spikes swooped towards the fluffy pink gem and pinned her dress to the wall, deeming her immovable.

“Rose!!” Both pearls cried, still stuck under the piles of debris, unable to help their leader.

The monster slithered and reached up to the fallen, unconscious gem. Opening its massive maw, getting ready to strike once more!

“No!” Both Pearl and Coral screamed! Coral couldn’t bear to see something like this happened, so she turned to the last thing she would do. She grabbed Pearl’s hand and insisted on an idea for them to save their leader!

“We need to go and save her!” Coral looked into the panicking eyes of her and firmly said, “Pearl! We gotta fight fire with fire! It’s our only hope!”

Pearl showcased a complex set of emotions, but at the end, she knew what needed to be done. “Alright, let’s do it.” The two pearls joined hands, having a common goal, they felt in sync almost immediately. Both pearls engulfed in a white light, as their figures shifted and merged into one, it grew out from the debris, and the giant pearl with orange pigtails took their stance.

image(you can find it at the tumblr blog, @pearlplusau)  
In her primal form of a pink leotard and white silk at the waist where to tutu should be, it was Pastel Pearl, ready for anything.

Just before the monster could get closer to the fallen pink gem, Pastel jabbed a spear at the neck of the monster, perfectly gaining its attention as it turned around and roared in incredible pain. The beast arched its back, showing its fully grown spikes, and launched them full speed towards the fusion!

As the spikes gained altitude, Pastel summoned another spear, extended it and did rapid twirls as a shield against the raining spikes, effectively defending from the attack. 

The monster screed and tunnelled underneath, preparing for another surprise attack. This time however, Pastel summoned a lance and aimed it, and stabbed it through the ground, directly jabbing the monster back. Forced to rise up from tunnelling, it spread its giant bat wings and flew up the air, higher than the furthest cloud, rendering it unobservable from Pastel’s perspective.

The pearl fusion returned the two weapons from hand and retrieved an orb from each gem. The two orbs were met and shaped into a shorter version of a staff. It’s a pink ribbon wand wrapped in a bow, gifted from a certain powerful gem. Some said a ribbon wand won’t do any good in a battlefield, but today, she’ll prove them wrong!

The giant pearl leaped to the darkening sky, finishing what needs to be done.

image(you can find it at the tumblr blog, @pearlplusau)  
The two fusions floated face to face, while the monster was still in awe of its opponent’s speed and flight, Pastel wasted no time and attacked it with her wand. She unleashed the bow tie and flung the ribbon with all her might.

The monster was vicious, its flying component dominated the wings compartment and shifted in its space, dodging the ribbon left and right. It was confused and perplexed on how a ribbon could hurt, but it’s not taking any chances.

Pastel and the corrupted gem fusion were gaining high in altitude, and on the fourth dodge, the two figures reached the end of the darken clouds. As the afternoon sun shone bright, the ribbon’s texture gained a glimmer effect, showcasing more than just the colour pink and white, shining so bright, it became the most glistering, dazzling piece of silk the monster has ever seen!

As the monster was bedazzled by the weapon’s beauty, the ribbon took its aim and wrapped around the bat wings, rendering it unable to fly.

The beast struggled and attempting to not plunge into its death, Pastel took this as an advantage. While carefully avoiding its spikes and horn, she went straight into its face, confronted, and apologized.

“Pearl says she’s sorry for the pain and agony she caused you, she didn’t realize how a chipped horn can lead you to such catastrophe, being fused with another corrupted gem. Please forgive her, she wasn’t trying to hurt you, she was trying to put you out of your corrupted misery.” Pastel sincerely apologized as she summoned a lance, gripping its point at the monster neck..

“And I’m so sorry…for this.”

.

.

.

-

Back at the arena, the rubbles and ruins were still in place as Pastel slowly descended from the sky, landing gracefully to the centre of the arena. In her hands were the two gems of the fusion monster, with both hands, pinkish-white bubbles formed separately around the two gems. And with one tap each, they went to a safer, better place.

Pastel stood her ground, but finally relaxed and said, “Finally, it’s all ove-”

At the doorway to the warp pad, came a familiar sound.

It was the sound of their leader in pain! Still flat on her side, the unconscious Rose was struggling in her wake, but it doesn’t sound good.

“Ohno, ROse!” Pastel realized there was a chance she might be poisoned, or worse…

She rushed to her side, reached for Pearl’s gem and retrieved a small bottle of healing tears from the fountain. She carefully dripped the essence onto the scratched surfaces, and immediately, the wounds began to heal up, leaving small but unnoticeable scars on her figure.

The fusion gentle shook the leader, “Rose, are you alright?”

Rose turned and laid on her back, head against the wall. She sluggishly opened her eyes, and greeted, “Nice to see you too Pastel.”

Pastel sighed, obviously relieved, but she’s also not ready to leave yet.

“Rose, while I still have you,” Pastel kneed as the pink gem sat upright, “I need to ask something of you.”

“Is it about the forgetting that I can summon more than one shield? I think I’ve already paid for that crime.” Rose chuckled, while Pastel gave no more than a giggle.

“Nono, it’s not that. It’s about…them. I have a question, and…they’re not exactly here right now. Can…can you tell me, something that they would both want to know?”

Rose was rather surprised by the question, but she provided an answer regardless.

“Well, there is something I have been keeping in, it was so suppressed that I had to be reminded. Before Pearl came in, I had this prophecy from a sapphire that, if nothing changes, someone I deeply cared for would suffer eternal pain, and I never wanted that.”

Pastel stayed silent, doing the part of listening until further notice…

“I guess, it’s right after the idea of losing Coral. After I was told that she would be taken away if I don’t handle…certain issues, I had to…grow up and take matters into my own hands. Make decisions that don’t usually feel right.”

“And well, I understand that my recent behaviour has been rather…selfish to some, and technically, that monster attack IS my fault for not dealing with it yesterday. I should’ve told Pearl what I was doing instead of leaving her and Garnet in the dark. I get how it can be worrisome, and…I’ll try to change for the better. You know, be more aware of my actions.”

Upon hearing that, the pearl gem on Pastel’s forehead glowed, but Rose proceeded regardless.

“And, while I was…meditating in my room, I realized for a fact…that I’m not…the greatest gem, in the moral perspective that is. I’m really sorry that changing Coral’s old name hurt her feelings and left her out of the events Pearl and i made, but from now on, we’ll do things together.”

The pearl gem on Pastel’s navy glowed as well.

Rose noticed the two glow, and gestured to Pastel to sit with her.

Rose taunted, “Is there…anything you would like to say to me? You know, before you go?”

Pastel got out her ribbon wand, fidgeting with the handle, slightly conflicted, but gave in. “Let me put it in the words they’re willing to face, just this once.”

Pastel spoke, “New pearl never knew the old pink, the pink she met was someone that was trying her best, trying to be a better diamond. To gain the praise and betterment of the other diamonds, and just, doing her best in every way.”

“Old pearl saw you as the same old diamond, never expecting someone would change, even until now. She never knew changing a person got so…drastic, like how she herself changed without her even noticing.”

“Though, neither of them had the whole picture, that is. But now that I’m here, there doesn’t have to be one sided stories anymore, now I get to understand everything, and that they finally get to know…each other.”

The glow from the two gems spread out, indulging Pastel in a wondrous sense of-

“Thank you, Rose.”

Acceptance.

Shiiiinnggg

.

.

.

Pastel Pearl unfused, she returned to the two pearls we know and love.

Pearl.

And Coral.

After a while, Pearl placed her hand on Coral’s shoulder. She had the most apologetic look Coral has ever seen in her gem life.

image (you can find it at the tumblr blog, @pearlplusau)  
“Coral, I’m sorry things got out of hand between us, is it possible that we…forget this ever happened?” Pearl asked, sounding more like a suggestion than a plea.

The pink gem held Pearl’s hand and said, “Well, I am having trouble remembering things lately. Hows about, we remember this, together?”

Pearl gave an acknowledging smile, agreed.

End of chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I just did one last read of this chapter and, i don’t know about you guys, but it had me teared up even though i was the one writing and finished writing it weeks ago. Also i think this is the longest chapter written in a post.
> 
> We got to the part of Coral’s relationship with Pearl, how it all happened, and how it will likely proceed. I modified what Mega Pearl said at the episode “Volleyball”, but instead of talking to Steven, she was directly talking to Rose herself.
> 
> Even though most of you guys came just because of Tripixle’s artwork, im really hoping these stories fit well in your system, or at least filled the voids of “End of stevenuniverse” or “Hiatuses on Amphibia/The Owl House”, i know mines been filled, and more stories to come! 
> 
> And last, but not least, Thank you for reading, do leave a comment or kudos and have a great day! Byee!)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Heyyo, welcome to the end of part 1 of chapter 6, first off, to clear something up. If you were somehow questioning my ability to draw, then yes Ii did some tracing on certain screenshots of the show, to make everything go faster. If for every part, I drew just 4 images without tracing, it would take at least 2 more months for me to finish it. So please, i’m not making money out of this, and the artwork isn’t the main feature, just a visual assistant for the reading process.
> 
> Also thank you @marzipanotaku16 for being my “beta reader” and doing a great job at pointing out certain areas that can do better!
> 
> So from the previous post, the next chapter will be uploaded next week from today! Unless, and it’s just an idea, unless the first part of chapter 6 got more than 80 notes, then I’ll consider posting the next part earlier. But that’s just an idea I’m not sure that would be fulfilled. (It might be tho)
> 
> Lastly, the reference for the drawn images will be reblogged the next day.
> 
> Anyways, see ya next week, or earlier! Peace out! Bye!


End file.
